1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a new process for the production of cyclic polyenes and more particularly it relates to a process for producing cyclic polyenes having a general formula of ##EQU2## WHEREIN N IS AT LEAST 2.
2. Description of the prior art
Heretofore, various processes have been disclosed for the synthesis of cyclic polyenes by dimerization, trimerization, or oligomerization of acetylene, olefins, diolefins and the like. However, feasible processes for synthesis of cyclic polyenes by polymerization of cyclopentene to produce dimers, trimers, tetramers and other relatively short chain polymers are not known yet.
It has been known that the use of the catalyst combination of trialkyl aluminum and wolfram hexahalide results in ring-opening polymerization and the formation of high molecular weight polyenes.